


I'm coming home to you

by Redwhite23



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwhite23/pseuds/Redwhite23
Summary: When she turned the corner of the street, Beth Mead breathed a sigh of relief. Right after she returned from her national duty she went straight back to her parents’ house for some much-needed family time. Now she was back in London and a weight was lifted off her shoulders immediately.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	I'm coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fic here. Normally I don't really like writing about real people, but these two are just so much fun. I didn't check it over, so it might be full of mistakes. Let me know in the comments if you want me to write more or not. If yes, what do you want me to write about?

When she turned the corner of the street, Beth Mead breathed a sigh of relief. Right after she returned from her national duty she went straight back to her parents’ house for some much-needed family time. Now she was back in London and a weight was lifted off her shoulders immediately. She didn’t get angry very often, but she was so done with it. They had played like shit since the World Cup. They had lost in front of a sold out Wembley, where she could’ve been seriously injured and the game against the Czech Republic wasn’t much better. To say she was frustrated was the understatement of the year. Everybody needed a break from each other, so she was happy she didn’t have to be back for another three months. She couldn’t wait to be home.

When she signed for Arsenal, almost three years ago, she couldn’t have imagined that she’d ever feel so at home so far away from her family and friends. She loved it in London. Arsenal was a great club with good facilities, the best teammates and of course Daan, her crazy, chaotic and gorgeous girlfriend. After two and a half years, they were still going strong. Sometimes Beth still couldn’t believe the tiny Dutch woman saw something in her. People always told her that she was loud and talked too much, but that’s what Daan loved about her. Daan herself was a ball of energy as well, lovingly called ‘Duracell Daantje’ by the Dutch fans and media. They were the perfect fit. 

She unlocked the door and stepped inside for the first time in two weeks. Finally, she was home. Beth dropped her bag and left her suitcase in the hallway when she heard footsteps thumping down the stairs. Before she knew it, two arms flew around her neck.

“I’ve missed you too”, the younger woman laughed and hugged her girlfriend back. 

“I really just want to kiss you right now”, the older woman said.

“Meh… “ Beth joked and leaned forward until their lips met. When they kissed it always felt right. They were made for each other; there was no other explanation. “Wow, welcome home to me”, Beth said breathlessly when they parted. She leaned her forehead against Daan’s. 

“I just really missed you I guess. Don’t get me wrong. I love my Dutch teammates and I did have fun on camp, but they’re not you. How did it go on Tuesday? I couldn’t watch for obvious reasons. I did see you guys finally won though”, Daan said with a wink.

“Ugh, I don’t know Daan…something is just off with the team. It’s sloppy, too many bad passes, weak defence. Maybe we’re just tired, I don’t know”, Beth sighed. 

“I saw your goal, you smashed it babe. I just know you did. You always give it your all. Trots op jou”, the older women said and gave her girlfriend another kiss.

“I’m proud of you too hat trick hero. Two in one week, such a show-off”, Beth teased. “How you manage to score with your head every time, is beyond me. Hot though…”.

“What can I say”, Daan shrugged. “Klein maar fijn”. (small but fine). 

“That you are”, the younger woman laughed. She walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. “I can really use a glass of wine and a lot of snuggles right now”. 

“Both can be arranged”, the older woman said while walking into the kitchen. She poured two glasses of wine and took them to the living room. She sat down next to her tired girlfriend and put her feet into her lap.

“Usually it’s the other way around…” Beth said, raising her eyebrows.

“I know, don’t get used to it”, Daan chuckled and started massaging her girlfriend’s feet. “How is your leg? That was a really nasty tackle. I was so worried! She could’ve broken your leg or you could’ve done your ACL. We need you at the club, babe”.

“It’s alright I think. I’m tough. It should’ve been a red though”, Beth shrugged.

“She’s lucky I wasn’t there. I would’ve trucked her down! Don’t care about the yellow, nobody touches my baby!”, the Dutch woman said a little agitated.

“I know you would’ve. I remember the last time you did. It’s all over YouTube”, Beth laughed. “It’s okay though, just some bruises on my shin. Don’t worry”. 

“Can I see?”, Daan asked, worry still palpable in her voice. 

“That’s a cheap way of getting me out of my pants”, Beth joked and the older woman gave her a light shove against her arm. 

“That wasn’t my intention until later tonight”, Daan teased. “Seriously though, can I see?” 

Beth reluctantly rolled up the left pant leg of her sweatpants. A giant bruise appeared, starting midway on her shin all the way down to her ankle. It looked very painful. 

“I’m willing to go back to Germany and punch her!” Daan said angrily. “How the hell did you play with this?!” 

“It looks worse than it is”, Beth said, reassuring the older woman. “I’m fine. Here, take a sip of your wine. Relax babe. Let’s just enjoy each other’s company, because I’ve really missed you”. Beth snuggled closer to Daan and put her head on her shoulder. 

“Okay, okay…”, Daan said a little unsure. “But I’m taking care of you tonight. Let’s just order some Sushi and then maybe Netflix and chill”, she said wiggling her eyebrows. 

“That sounds absolutely perfect”, the younger woman said before she leaned in for another kiss.

**********

Dinner was nice and conversation flowed easily between the two of them. They talked about everything. From a sold out Wembley and how proud Beth was to play in front of so many people, to the pranks Daan pulled on some of her teammates at camp. Beth felt so much more relaxed already. 

After dinner Daan drew a bath for the two of them and lit some candles. She dimmed the lights and took Beth by the hand to the bathroom. Daan was a romantic at heart. Something Beth didn’t expect at first, but found out on numerous occasions. 

“If people only knew you’re actually a big softie, they wouldn’t be so afraid of you on the pitch”, Beth said and Daan started laughing. 

“I don’t care, they can know. I’ll get away with everything then”, Daan winked. 

“You’re tiny and cute. You already get away with everything!”, the younger woman chuckled. 

“You think I’m cute?”, Daan teased.

“Cute, beautiful, chaotic. I think you’re perfect”, Beth said a bit more seriously and a blush appeared on Daan’s cheeks. “You are Daan. You are tired yourself, but you did everything to make me feel better today. This means a lot to me”.

“I love you”, Daan said looking into Beth’s eyes. “I’ll do everything to make you feel better”. The older woman stepped closer to the bath and took her girlfriend’s hand. “Now please get into the bath with me”. 

They held each other until the water got cold. 

“Let’s skip Netflix and just chill”, Beth wiggled her eyebrows. “Preferably in bed…”.

“Oh, definitely…”, Daan said dreamily. 

**********

The next morning Beth woke up with sore muscles, but when memories from the previous night clouded her brains, a very satisfied smile spread across her lips. She stretched out and felt an arm slide around her waist and a warm breath against her neck. 

“Morning beautiful”, the older woman said before kissing her neck. 

“A very good morning indeed”, the younger woman said while turning around and snuggling against her girlfriend’s side. 

“I really don’t want to, but we should probably get up though. We have training later today”, Daan said reluctantly.

“I know, but I’m so comfortable”, Beth whined. “Can we stay like this forever?” 

“I love you babe, but I still want to win the prizes you know…and I reckon you do too”, the Dutch woman said. 

“Yeah… you’re right. And with my hat trick hero everything is possible’, Beth winked, making the older woman laugh.

“Just slumber for a couple more minutes. I’ll make us breakfast”, Daan said giving her girlfriend one last kiss before getting out of bed to slip on a pair of shorts and Beth’s favourite sweatshirt. 

“That’s mine”, Beth said pointing at the sweatshirt.

“Yeah, I know…and you love it”, Daan teased when she opened the bedroom door to make breakfast. 

“Yes, I really do” was the last thing Beth thought, before sleep took over again.


End file.
